Rolling Time
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Gregory descubre que Mycroft no sabe patinar y se da a la tarea de enseñarle él mismo, lamentablemente la tarea no va a ser tan fácil como el Inspector creía.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** El presente fic participa en el reto **"San Valentín"** de la página de Facebook; **Mystrade Is Real 4 Us**.

 **Nota 3:** Este es mi primer Mystrade, había escrito algunos otros pero siempre adentro de alguna historia Johnlock, por lo que de ante mano pido una disculpa por si he metido la pata.

* * *

 **Rolling Time.**

Mycroft estaba en la oficina de Greg, necesitaba los expedientes de un caso en el que al parecer estaba involucrado el hijo del Embajador de Portugal, era un asunto delicado y se había decidido que se hiciera cargo Seguridad Nacional, por lo regular cuando Mycroft necesitaba algún tipo de documentación de ésta índole era Anthea quien se encargaba, excepto si los documentos se encontraban en manos del Detective Inspector Lestrade, en ese caso era Mycroft en persona quien iba a recogerlos, al político le resultaba imposible evitar el impulso de verlo aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

Poco antes de salir Mycroft vio una foto de Greg en uno de los estantes, no estaba enmarcada solo recargada en un libro y se notaba que era reciente, en ella el Inspector portaba el uniforme de fútbol de su división en New Scotland Yard, y sostenía una copa de primer lugar entre sus manos.

\- Felicidades Inspector.

\- ¿Por? –contestó Greg sin entender en un principio, hasta que siguió el rumbo de la mirada de Mycroft- ah, si, bueno, gracias, fue un buen partido.

\- Fue usted quien anotó el gol de la victoria, ¿no es así?

\- Si, así es –contestó apenado, Greg ni siquiera preguntó como es que Mycroft sabía eso, debía de haberlo deducido con ese don que tenía para leer a las personas en cuestión de segundos, si Sherlock era un genio, Mycroft le decía con permiso que yo voy primero, aunque eso pareciera difícil de creer- tenía mucho que no jugaba, entré porque uno de los compañeros se lastimó y me pidieron suplirlo a la mitad del segundo tiempo, pero la verdad es que apenas tuve el balón en los pies y estos parecían que se movían solos, supongo que como dicen; "es como andar en patines."

El político levantó ambas cejas y vio al Inspector con un claro gesto de no entender la referencia.

\- Oh vamos Mycroft ¿no conoces ese dicho?, es como andar en patines, es decir; lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, no importa cuanto tiempo pases si tocar unos patines, en el momento en el que los tienes puestos, vuelves a recordar.

Mycroft seguía observando al Inspector sin decir nada.

\- ¿Mycroft sabes andar en patines?

\- No entiendo que importancia pueda tener eso.

\- ¡¿No sabes andar en patines!?

\- No es algo trascendente.

\- Todo el mundo ha patinado aunque sea una vez en su vida.

\- Bueno pues al parecer tus datos están equivocados, ya que no todo el mundo sabe patinar o a tocado unos patines en su vida.

\- ¿Y no te gustaría aprender?

\- ¿Para que? ¿Qué utilidad puede tener?

\- Que tal si te encuentras encerrado en un edificio del cual debes escapar porque unos malhechores acaban de entrar, debes actuar de prisa, tu vida depende de ello, pero encuentras unos patines tirados y son tu mejor opción para escapar lo más rápido posible.

\- Los patines serían la peor opción, los maleantes escucharían las ruedas sobre el piso, creo que el quitarme los zapatos y correr, sería la mejor opción para no ser descubierto.

\- Bueno, ok, si, ese fue un muy mal ejemplo, pero el hecho es que tal vez seria bueno que aprendieras a patinar, solo por el simple hecho de vivir la aventura.

\- Perdona que no me entusiasme la idea Gregory, pero de verdad no creo que tenga ninguna importancia si sé o no patinar.

\- No es que sea importante, pero creo que siempre es divertido aprender algo nuevo.

\- Aprendí Serbio en dos horas, patinar no sería ningún reto.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no aprenderlo?

Mycroft suspiro de forma audible y levantó una de sus cejas.

\- Si eso es tan importante para ti…..prometo mirar algunos vídeos en YouTube y seguro me tomará menos de una hora hacerlo, tomaré un par de fotos y te las enviaré, ¿feliz?

\- No, de ninguna manera, yo mismo te enseñaré –Greg no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar un día o al menos una parte de él, con ese hermoso hombre de cabello rojo.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario Gregory –la voz de Mycroft se escuchaba algo insegura, le encantaba Greg pero el pensar en él dándole clases para patinar lo ponían algo nervioso.

\- Vamos Mycroft va a ser divertido.

\- ¿Tienes alguna experiencia? ¿le has enseñado a alguien más a patinar?

\- No, pero no puede ser tan difícil ¿qué podría salir mal?, que te parece el sábado.

\- El sábado no puedo –contestó el político con resignación- tal vez el domingo, si no es que ya tienes algún compromiso.

\- Me parece perfecto –aun si tuviera algún compromiso ahora mismo lo cancelaba, pensó Greg-, hay un lugar en Southbank, a un costado del National Theatre en donde muchos chicos van a practicar con sus patinetas por las tardes, así que yo creo que el domingo como a eso de las once estará vacío y podremos trabajar.

\- Esta bien.

\- Entonces te veo el domingo, el lugar es muy fácil de identificar, como te mencioné está a un costado del National Theatre, frente al puente de Waterloo, es un área con columnas y rampas donde lo chicos hacen saltos con sus patinetas y está todo lleno de grafiti.

\- Sé donde es Gregory, te veo a las once.

\- Perfecto –Mycroft ya estaba con medio cuerpo afuera cuando Greg le volvió a hablar-, trae ropa cómoda, unos jeans estarán bien, no vayas a llegar con tu traje de tres piezas, debes estar cómodo.

\- Yo me siento bastante cómodo con mis trajes de tres piezas, pero sé a lo que te refieres.

\- Bien, te veo el domingo Myc.

El político se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de continuar su camino, _"Myc"_ ¿Greg acababa de llamarlo Myc?, si hubiera sido alguien más quien lo llamara así se habría molestado y lo hubiera corregido, pero curiosamente con Greg no podía molestarse, de hecho sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, _"que ridículo, comportarme como una tonta quinceañera"_ pensó.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Greg caminaba por Southbank rumbo al punto de encuentro con Mycroft, mientras lo hacía, su mente divagaba en lo que ese día le deparaba, estaba ansioso, lo tenía todo planeado, le enseñaría a patinar a Mycroft, estaba casi seguro de que no podría tomarles más que un par de horas, tal vez menos, después lo invitaría a tomar un refrigerio, cerca de ahí había un delicioso restaurante de comida italiana llamado "Pizza Gourmet", en donde tenían la lasaña más deliciosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida, el lugar era pequeño y acogedor, con una hermosa vista al Támesis, sabía que a Mycroft le encantaría, durante el almuerzo podría sugerir ir a ver una película, si aceptaba tal vez después podían pasar a tomar un té, si no, lo propondría para una siguiente salida, ahora que iban a convivir un poco no iba a perder la oportunidad de tratar de conquistar al político.

Aún faltaban cinco minutos pero Greg podía ver a la distancia que Mycroft ya había llegado, estaba parado de lado tecleando algo en su celular, el político vestía unos jeans azul claro y una camisa blanca con finas líneas azules con los puños arremangados hasta abajo del codo, al Inspector prácticamente se le fue la respiración, cielos si con traje Mycroft lucía imponente, con Jeans era realmente sexy, y su trasero, _"debería arrestarlo porque no creo que sea legal verse tan bien"_ pensó.

Mycroft había llegado quince minutos antes, desde que se despertó había estado muy nervioso, así que salió temprano, no le importaba llegar antes, lo que no soportaba era estar más tiempo en su casa. Dos días antes Mycroft le había pedido a Anthea que investigara cual era la mejor marca en patines y que le comprar unos de su talla, así que ahí estaba, con sus patines amarrados por las agujetas y colgados a su hombro izquierdo en lo que mandaba algunos mensajes de trabajo, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Greg llegó a su lado.

\- Mycroft –anunció el Inspector estirando la mano.

\- Gregory –el político saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y apretó la mano de Lestrade.

Las manos permanecieron tomadas más tiempo del necesario, a ninguno le apetecía dejar de sentir el contacto del otro.

\- ¿Estas listo? –dijo Greg en cuanto se soltaron.

\- Por supuesto.

Mycroft se sentó en una de las rampas que había en el lugar, se quitó los zapatos y se puso los patines, fue hasta ese momento en el que Greg se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer a continuación, pero no podía dudar ahora, después de todo ¿qué podía salir mal?, bueno, Greg iba a aprender a no tentar al destino.

\- Bien –Lestrade carraspeo un poco mientras Holmes lo veía expectante- toma mis manos -Mycroft obedeció y Greg lo ayudó a levantarse poco a poco- ahora intenta llevar uno de tus pies al frente –cuando el político lo hizo perdió de inmediato el equilibrio, afortunadamente tenía aún la rampa justo atrás de él, así que para evitar caerse se volvió a sentar.

\- Greg tal vez esto no es buena idea –dijo el pelirrojo con algo de temor en su voz.

\- Pero a penas estamos empezando, no te desanimes, es lógico que al inicio te sientas un poco inseguro pero veras que poco a poco terminas por lograrlo.

Greg tomó en esta ocasión los antebrazos del político obligando al otro a hacer lo mismo, Mycroft se paró nuevamente pero más despacio en ésta ocasión, una vez que estuvo completamente de pie, aunque un poco inclinado hacia delante, Greg lo fue jalando hacia enfrente, el político solo se dejaba llevar sosteniéndose muy fuerte.

\- Cuando te sientas más confiado mueve ligeramente los pies –Mycroft asintió levemente con la cabeza, temía hacer cualquier movimiento y ocasionar una caída.

El pelirrojo fue ganando confianza y poco a poco comenzaba a enderezarse, después hizo un ligero movimiento con su pie derecho, luego con el izquierdo y así sucesivamente hasta que Greg fue aflojando el agarre, el político de igual forma reducía la presión que hacía sobre los antebrazos de su compañero, se soltaron por unos breves instantes y Mycroft perdió la estabilidad comenzando a mover las piernas de forma frenética con la intención de evitar la caída, Lestrade estaba de frente y trataba de agarrarlo, pero en eso una de las piernas de Mycroft le propino una patada, sin querer por supuesto, a la espinilla del Inspector, quien lazó un grito y se dobló del dolor mientras el político se caía de sentón sin poder evitarlo.

\- Lo lamento, Gregory de verdad lo siento mucho –Mycroft estaba rojo de vergüenza y no paraba de disculparse al ver a Lestrade hincado y sosteniendo su pantorrilla, también pudo notar que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas de dolor.

\- No es nada Mycroft, solo fue un pequeño accidente.

\- Gregory creo que te está saliendo sangre.

\- No es nada, de verdad Mycroft estoy bien, vamos, volvamos a intentarlo – como pudo Greg se puso de pie y se acercó a Mycroft cojeando.

\- Pienso que no es una buena idea.

\- Tonterías, volvamos a intentarlo –Pese al dolor que el pelirrojo sabía que estaba experimentado el Inspector, éste tenía una enorme y autentica sonrisa, la cual desarmó al político.

Greg se agacho para ayudar a Mycroft a ponerse de pie, abrazó a Holmes por la cintura mientras éste se abrazaba a su cuello, el corazón de ambos latía a gran velocidad, cuando por fin Mycroft estuvo de pie, Greg se separó unos centímetros, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de su amigo, los ojos de ambos se perdieron en los del otro, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, Lestrade comenzaba a bajar su mirada hacia los labios del político planeando su siguiente movimiento, pero un pelotazo en la espalda de Mycroft los saco de su ensoñación, haciendo que terminaran por separarse, aunque sin soltar Greg el agarre de la cintura del político, ni éste sostenerse muy fuerte de sus brazos, y volteando a ver en dirección a una mujer que había gritado.

\- ¡Terry! –gritó la mujer mientras corría por la pelota de su pequeño hijo de tres años- lo siento mucho Señor, mi hijo aventó la pelota y sin querer le pegó, una disculpa de verdad ¿está usted bien?

\- Si, muy bien, gracias –contestó Mycroft algo decepcionado.

La Señora tomó la pelota y regresó al lado de hijo a quien iba regañando por haber aventado la pelota.

\- Estas listo para continuar –preguntó Greg, Mycroft no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Y ahí iban de nueva cuenta, Greg continuaba guiando a Mycroft mientras este estaba estático como una estatua.

\- Vas bien, vas muy bien Myc.

Pero Mycroft tenía miedo y sabía que era posible que le estuviera haciendo daño al inspector, ya que estaba consiente de lo fuerte que se sujetaba a sus brazos, brazos que por cierto se sentían bastante bien marcados.

Después de unos minutos Mycroft volvió a intentar deslizar uno de sus pies al frente, despegó un poco el otro y lo pasó al frente, luego el otro, y así iba intercalando los pies con pequeños movimientos, Greg y Mycroft se soltaron, pero el inspector permaneció cerca por si el político necesitaba sujetarse, Mycroft fue agarrando confianza y cada vez se deslizaba mejor, pero uno de sus patines topó con algo y de nueva cuenta perdió el control, aventando sin darse cuenta un puñetazo a un lado, el cual fue a dar al rostro del inspector quien se llevo las manos a uno de sus ojos, el político patinaba sin control hasta que se estampó con una columna, afortunadamente metió las manos para no pegarse en la cara, pero una de sus rodillas se había llevado gran parte del impacto, para posteriormente caer de lado, Mycroft no solo sentía todo el cuerpo lastimado sino también el ego.

Con gran pesar Mycroft se quitó los patines mientras Greg trataba de persuadirlo con un ojo seriamente lastimado, el detective deseaba invitarlo a tomar algo, se sentía desesperado pues todo había salido mal y sus planes se habían arruinado, pero sabía que no podía seguir insistiendo ya que el político se veía derrotado y sin ganas de hablar.

Mycroft se disculpó sin siquiera darle la cara a Greg, se ofreció a llevarlo a alguna clínica y posteriormente a su casa, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero Greg también había perdido los ánimos, la magia se había evaporado y lo único que quería era irse a su departamento y tumbarse en su cama por el resto del día, por lo que rechazó el ofrecimiento, Mycroft insistió una vez más, pero al ver al inspector tan determinado dejo el asunto por la paz.

Greg acompaño al político hasta su auto, durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, instaurándose entre ellos un silencio bastante incómodo, al llegar un chofer esperaba a Mycroft, Lestrade se despidió casi sin voltear a verlo, y posteriormente tomó camino hacia el metro.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Era viernes, ya había pasado casi una semana del incidente, y tanto Mycroft como Greg estaban pasando por una etapa depresiva, el político no entendía como era posible que aquello le hubiera afectado tanto, ni siquiera conocía lo suficiente al inspector, se habían visto en algunas ocasiones y solo por trabajo, las veces que el político lo admiraba por las cámaras de CCTV no contaban, no había nada entre ellos, y eso era precisamente lo que más le dolía, que ahora la posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre Gregory y él estaba completamente descartada, se había puesto en ridículo frente a Greg y encima de todo le había puesto un ojo morado y le había ocasionado un serio golpe en la pantorrilla.

Greg por su parte se sentía culpable, había arruinado cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido con el político, era lógico que Mycroft no quisiera volver a verlo, había sido un completo incompetente al momento de tratar de enseñarle a patinar, resultando lesionado en el camino, pues había notado que le costaba caminar, una de sus rodillas debían de haber sufrido serios daños, además del raspón en su antebrazo derecho y un golpe en la frente, se sentía realmente devastado.

Estaba demasiado ocupado auto reprochándose que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Sherlock entró a su oficina, hasta que éste tosió un poco para hacerse notar.

\- Sherlock, ¿qué necesitas? –dijo Greg con desgano.

El Detective se quedó observando a Lestrade por unos segundos, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, un día antes había visto a su hermano y le llamó la atención el estado no solo físico, pues estaba bastante lastimado y caminaba con un poco de dificultad, sino también anímico en el que se encontraba, en realidad había sido justamente su estado de animo lo que llamó tanto la atención del detective, no sabía que podía haberle ocurrido a su hermano para que estuviera así, pero ahora al llegar a la oficina del detective con la intención de pedirle que le permitirá ver unos expedientes, todo había quedado claro, su estado de ánimo era igual al de su hermano y al ver sus lesiones entendió perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

\- Necesito revisar los expedientes de Barry y Nathan Bennet.

Greg tomo un formulario, lo llenó y se lo entrego a Sherlock, quien estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiera cuestionado antes de permitirle ver dichos expedientes, definitivamente Greg estaba muy mal.

Antes de salir Sherlock volvió a hablar.

\- Debería hablarle.

\- ¿A quien? –contestó Lestrade desconcertado.

\- Tu sabes a quien –al notar que el inspector no daba señales de entender volteó lo ojos y volvió a hablar-, a mi hermano.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó con temor.

\- No, pero me conoces ¿no?, no te diría algo de lo que no estuviera seguro.

\- ¿Lo haz visto en estos días? –contestó Greg con una ligera risa entristecida-, tal vez hayan cosas que ignores.

\- Inspector, vi a mi hermano ayer, sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

\- ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea que le hable?

\- Cien por ciento seguro de ello, invítalo a tomar una copa.

Y diciendo eso último el detective salió de la oficina de Greg.

Greg quedó pensativo por unos segundos, si Sherlock le había dicho que debía hablarle a su hermano entonces eso haría, hacia tiempo que ya no cuestionaba sobre las deducciones de Sherlock, él simplemente las tomaba como verídicas y confiaba en el detective.

\- ¿Mycroft?...Hola, ¿estas ocupado?...me alegro, mira sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo -Greg soltó una carcajada al escuchar la respuesta del político, se sentía tan bien oír su voz y que encima de todo hiciera bromas- si bueno, con el patín izquierdo, tienes razón, pero me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, ¿qué te parece?...hoy o mañana, cuando tú me digas….perfecto….entonces que te parece si nos vemos a las siete…me encanta la idea…bye.

Tanto Greg como Mycroft sentían como una calidez invadía sus corazones, prometiéndose internamente hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr que las cosas funcionaran. El mayor de los Holmes sabía que de alguna manera su hermano había tenido algo que ver en eso, por lo que ya buscaría la manera de agradecérselo.

Ya sé que se dice "es como andar en bicicleta", y no "es como andar en patines", pero es que así no se ajustaba a lo que necesitaba, y la verdad es que tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa frase, porque de chica llegué a patinar y la última vez que agarré unos patines apenas si me pude mover, me los quité casi de inmediato, ¡no dí una! Y nunca pude aprender a andar en bicicleta, soy un fraude.


End file.
